CustardBird quotes
So I'm walking outside in Animal Crossing and it suddenly occurs to me, where do the animals in my village go to the toilet when they have no toilet in their house, then it occurs to me that they're animals--MOTHER OF GOD... # I would kiss you but you're a frog and one of two things would happen: #* 1 would be you'd turn into a prince #* 2 would be I would start hallucinating # you don't have to imagine it, my wallaby, you can look it up yourself on the ol' didgeriwatchamacallit #girls are like geysers #my prediction: apj bae will remain beautiful #Girls are like geysers, they're both astonishing to look at #Thoughts on me having some random friend on my snapchat who only ever messages me when I update my story and it's always "hi xxxx" "how are you xxxx" and "good xxxx" and then nothig #our RE teacher said that everyone in the room has had alcohol, and then Archie said I hadn't but they misunderstood and so my re teacher replied with "You drink handwash?" #maybe drinking handwash just turns you into a murderer #@Apj you're a dictator at not watching cartoons with cake girls #They even woke me up at 4 AM for a blood test -:( #dude imagine if you got deja vu on all your exams #like legit, I've been walking through London for a whole day and my glasses stayed virtually clean, but then when I'm in school for 6 hours it's like a vietnamese war scene #Shark you can be the awkward family member no one is quite sure is actually meant to be there #Perapin could be there welcoming everyone in! #today one of my friends showed us he's a moderator on some truck forum so I joke she could say that's past experience for the job interview then they said "you could say you're a chat moderator on the club penguin wiki" i managed to save it quickly and be like "well ya 4 years ago tho" i dunno how the hell they knew that #basically one of the guys in our class (who got ungradeable in EVERY subject) had to stay behind afterschool to catch-up on IT, and he clicked "no" when it asked if he wanted to save so he had to spend ALL six lessons today doing it over in IT #Apj bae, think we'll get a trump cameo in this year's DW Christmas special? #oh my gucciness!!! this is rather a fuzzy pickle! #not gonna lie your avatar is (poop) #But... do Drybones and Chat moderator belong In the Same sentence? #black female disabled transgender attack helicopter #knowing how much britain has enjoyed taking a nice steamy crap on doctor who lately, capaldi leaving will prolly just be a side-note #also did my iPad seriously autocorrect to "violate cuppa" #youve been kidnapped and held hostage in a room, you have the choice to watch Class for the whole day, or Smith Who, which would you choose @apj bae #I'd pick riyita because his name is shorter to read than saraapril #vic has nice hair #The admins are trusted users who are mature, and since the candidates don't know what they're saying, there's nod Rama #I've seen a teacher kiss a kid before in year 4 I had this really weird teacher and my friend did some good work or something, I went up to her with him he went up first he gave her the work, and she hugged and kissed him #I had this kid in my old school who I think got expelled in the end, who was basically the biggest bully in the school, on my first day there my mate was like "This is TJ, he's new" and the guy was like "What? New as in born yesterday?" (bear in mind this was 2nd grade) feelings = battered #oh and prolly more extreme, I bit my best friend's hair #I live on milk #ok but real talk who's job is it to paint the american flag on naked women #ok but real talk is it legal to stand in a street with literally nothing on in new york because there were police officers everywhere and they didn't care #http://prntscr.com/edcgp1 thoughts @apj bae #Hitler Hitler Hitler Hitler #I remember showing 11 to my auntie and she was like "ew he's ugly" #@tell her to calm down, breathe, and splink #how does one look like a guy #CPWCA is no average kid that no one understands apj, wata and viccy always giving him commands the doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by his magic little slots who grant his every wish #callum was an average kid that no one understood fandom powered by wikia always giving him commands #wata is an average weeb that no one understands ember, cam and custard always giving him demands PRECURE, TWERP! the doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by his magic little computer that grants his every wish cause it can play precure oh precure, fairly odd precure #seth is no average kid that no one understands yoshi, cust and wata always giving him demands the doom and gloom up in his ufo is broken instantly by his magic little tech that grants his every wish #stick is an average brony that no one understands the federal court always giving him demands the doom and gloom up in his room #jnk is an average redditor that nobody upvotes #apj is an average kid that no one understands cust, jes, and wata always giving him demands the floor up in his room is broken instantly because his fat butt breaks it instantly #yoshi is an average kid that every body loves mum and dad and auntie always buying him switch games the doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by his magic little switch that grants his every wish cause in reality he plays Mario - Mario Kart 8 Deluxe #raf is an average kid that no one understands cust and seth and twitter always giving him demands the doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by his magic little tablet that grants his every wish #SETH PM YOU SWINE ITS SO BEAUTIFUL TODAY #Doctor Who more like Doctor Whoman #Her: Come over Him: But we're not married yet and it's the 16th century Her: Oh well m8 *he goes in* Her: Haha jokes I'm a witch *she kills him* #BEEEEEEEF #Shurow can you confirm or deny the beef between you and apj #!tell watatsuki http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Meme thoughts #remember when we all assumed callum was cpwca????